


Bars Are Our Thing

by StephieJohnson13



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Karaoke, Reference to 1x12, Snowbarry singing, Team Flash, These cute little shits may be ruining my life, bars in general, karaoke bar, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm combining two prompts because they were so similar.<br/>Prompt 1: Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin go to a bar and Barry tease Caitlin about her singing? And Cisco notices the tension. And they sing again at the end?<br/>Prompt 2: After going to a bar with everyone Caitlin & Barry wind up doing something (a kiss or something more)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bars Are Our Thing

Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry are all gathered by the bar looking at the couple who are singing a terrible rendition of “Don’t Go Breaking My Heart”. Certain notes are so off key that even the drunk people cringe horribly. At a particularly bad note, Barry starts laughing at the memory of the last time he was in this bar.

Cisco looks at him weirdly as Barry’s laughter increased. “What are you laughing about?”

Biting his lips a bit, Barry tries to control his laughter. With a calming breath, he composes himself enough to explain, “I was just remembering the last time I was here.”

Caitlin’s head whips around to glare at him in warning. Her hand tightening around the top of her martini glass. Barry got a mischievous look in his eyes while winking at her. Cisco takes a deep drag from him beer in an attempt to keep his mouth shut. It’s been on the back of his mind to tell those two to just shut up and kiss while locking them in a closet.

“Do I want to know?” Cisco mumbles as his eyes flick between the two of them.

“NO!” Caitlin rushes to yell but almost knocks over her drink as her arms shot out.

Barry levels her with an amused look and an even more amused voice, “It’s not that bad, Cait.”

“Yes it is. I will call Felicity and get her to get Oliver up here and have him shoot you again. I’m serious, Barry,” Caitlin threatens with a deadly glare and an imperious finger. 

“Okay, now I have to know,” Cisco smiles as he interrupts their bickering.

“Well last time we were here, Caitlin got really drunk and starting singing Summer Nights. Very badly I may add.”

“You know what Barry, not all of use can do everything, okay? Just because you’re super fast and can apparently sing amazingly doesn’t mean that we all that talented.”

Cisco started laughing loudly. “How have I not heard of this before now?”

“Because Caitlin threatened to break my arm if I told anyone and of course she just now threatened to have Oliver shoot me,” Barry explains easily taking a drink of his vodka. He moves his arm to the back of Caitlin’s chair with ease before continuing, “Every time it rains I still feel it.”

“Is there a way we can get a repeat performance?” Cisco offers trying to keep his eyes from staying on Barry’s arm. 

“I am not nearly drunk enough for that and I’m not ready to get that drunk again. My head was killing me the next day. I swore off drinking for a week at least.”

Barry moved his hand to her shoulder, tightening it around her as he leans in teasingly, “We had fun didn’t we?”

Caitlin rolled her eyes before plopping a pretzel in her mouth. Cisco just shook his head as the other two quietly giggle and flirt with each other.

Hiding behind the neck of his bottle, he mumbles to himself, “I so enjoy being a third wheel. It’s awesome. Why don’t we do this more often?”

Barry sends him a smirk when Caitlin gets up to use the bathroom. Cisco just rolled his eyes in an attempt to avoid Barry’s stupid love sick gaze, which had been a fixture in their life recently.

“What’s up, Cisco?” 

Flicking his finger back and forth between Barry and the empty chair, Cisco ask in a clear voice, “How long has this been going on?”

“Wha-“

“Don’t try to deny it. I’ve been here all night watching the romance happen. Especially the last five minutes. So, I ask again, how long?”

Barry rolled his eyes before becoming a flustered mess that includes rubbing his neck frantically and serious stuttering. “Well, um, you see- we… Wha-what was the question again?”

Cisco, again, rolls his eyes before leveling her with an even glare. 

“Okay! Fine! You twisted my arm if Caitlin asks. It’s been a few months, you know still honeymoon phase thing... like... stuff.”

“Thing like stuff… Very romantic. I can see why she fell,” Cisco teases back effortlessly, even throwing in a wink.

“Hey!” Barry protests, “I’m very charming and romantic thank you very much. All this awkwardness attracts them like a moth to a flame.”

Sending him a dubious look, Cisco goes back to drink his beer. Just as Barry is about to argue it, Caitlin came back to the table. When she takes in the two of them, her eyes instantly narrow to focus on Barry’s nervous energy.

“You told him didn’t you?” she asks patiently while innocently taking a sip of her drink.

“He twisted my arm!” Barry hurried in explanation

Cisco rolls his eyes as Caitlin waits for him to stop vibrating with anxiety. 

“I find it hard to believe that the fastest man on Earth had his arm twisted by Cisco. The same Cisco who couldn’t even beat me with at an arm wrestling contest.”

“Hey!” Cisco protested, “I had done some serious lifting earlier that day and my amazing muscles were seriously fatigued. Any other day I got you beat sister.”

Giggling, Caitlin gazes back at Barry lovingly as she waits for his answer. Her and Cisco wearing matching amused expressions as Barry continue to laugh nervously.

“Fine, I told him. I spilled the beans and all he did was asks, but I wasn’t expecting it. It threw me off guard. You know I’m not good on my feet. Well I am, but not when it comes to coming up with answers.”

The trio spent the rest of night laughing, but Caitlin and Barry now spent the time openly displaying their affections. It gave Cisco a great topic to poke fun of them the entirety of the night. They kept talking about random things, mostly new science discoveries. When the stage clears toward the end Barry sends his girlfriend a mischievous smirk.

“How about a repeat of last time?”

Hiding her face in his neck she shakes her head lightly while Cisco smirks and wags his eyebrows. Barry takes her hand and drags her toward the stage much a like an excited toddler would drag his mom. Barry was vibrating excitedly while Caitlin looks around nervously. She is slightly buzzed, but still sober enough to understand she was about to embarrass herself. With a heavy sigh, Caitlin waits patiently for the melody of Summer Nights to start. she closes her eyes as the drunken memories of last time came rushing back to her. This time they both dance around the stage and sing loudly. The whole bar applauds their antics while the lovebirds are too busy smiling at each other. Their eyes shining brightly like the entire universe was in the other’s eyes. She still sings just as bad as the last time, but the smiles both of them have plastered on their face makes it seem cuter.

When it was time to leave, Barry slings a casual arm around Caitlin while Cisco sneakily takes a picture. With a dreamy smile and gooey, lovesick eyes those those two kiss each other sweetly before heading home together. 


End file.
